User talk:Flynalover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney Jessie Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flynalover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KataraFan (Talk) 00:15, September 27, 2011 Hi I'm new here! Name's JasonL!JasonL 01:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Please do not add anymore pictures to this wiki. There is a special way I want to do the galleries so please wait. --KataraFan First I'll have to design a gallery box like on the A.N.T. Farm Wiki. Thanks! Thanks so much :D I love Flyna 2!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 21:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Regarding my confusion on the relationship pages Hi, Flynalover, I just wanted to explain why I had mistaken the purpose of Jemma, Javi and Zessie pages. First of all, the name combination (e.g. "Jemma") is normally how celebrity couples are referred to by the media and fans such as "Brangelina" (Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie), so I advise against referring to any friendship by a portmanteau on this wiki as the term could be misinterpretated as a romantic relationship. Futhermore, I believe "pairing" is a poor of choice of words as the word is more commonly an alternative description for a couple rather than two friends which is why I mistook the pages as to suggesting Jessie has a romantic relationship with Emma, Ravi and Zuri respectively. 06:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not reading too much into Jessie, I was just concerned by the lack of deviantion between how the three friendship and two relationship pages (Tessie and Lessie) were written. All I can say is there is need to discuss this matter any longer as you had resolved my concerns promptly. Just keep up the good work, Flynalover. 18:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Blog Click here to read my blog. Misspelling of "Stephanie Howard" on Debby Ryan's Flimography Hi, Flynalover, I have noticed the first name of Debby Ryan's character "Stephanie Howard" in the R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour episode "Wrong Number" has been misspelled on her flimography. According to the end credits of the episode, her character's name is actually spelled as S-t-e-f-f-a-n-i. Can you please correct this misspelling? I am unable to do so myself as the Debby Ryan page is locked. 03:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. 09:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do something about PeytonListHater? She is saying rude things about Peyton/Emma. She is being REALLY mean. F@$H!:ON G@L 00:01, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thx for letting me know. F@$H!:ON G@L 00:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) F@$H!:ON G@L 00:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) The actual title for "A Christmas Story" Hi, Flynalover, I just wanted to let you know that according to Disney Channel.com, the episode is actually titled "Christmas Story" without the "A". Here is a link: http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/jessie/videos/?contentID=1974202 . Can you please correct the titles of the episode's page and gallery. 08:25, December 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. 01:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) added it c: JessyPop 03:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! xD Heey Tay whats up!? xD Celeste<3 02:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Whats been going on? hehe' ;DD Celeste<3 Watching TV, I'm sick =( and ok Celeste<3 Can I talk to u for a min?JasonL 05:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Send back Your feelings and the message wall.JasonL 00:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) What happened to the message wall?JasonL 03:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Block this contributor Hello Taylor! Can you block this Wikia Contributor? Because he/her was writing a lot of bad language and the username is User:70.45.152.132. :) Idea I have a idea for the home page, you know there is a template for the characters, you could add one for Mr. Kipling since he is kinda the main character. Star178 12:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Tay! I was just wondering if ur an Admin howcome ur name isn't at the home page catergory section thingy? :) Celeste =D 06:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Taylor why did you delete your message wall now we can't talk you hurt me feelings a lot. I am so mad Write me back